familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Arkansas County, Arkansas
Arkansas County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 19,019. The county has two county seats, De Witt and Stuttgart. The first of the state's 75 present-day counties to be created, Arkansas County was formed on 13 December 1813 and is named after the Arkansas Indian tribe. Arkansas County is one of seven US counties to share its name with its state (the others are Hawaii County, Idaho County, Iowa County, New York County, Oklahoma County, and Utah County). Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 95.62%) is land and (or 4.38%) is water. Adjacent counties * Prairie County (north) * Monroe County (northeast) * Phillips County (east) * Desha County (south) * Lincoln County (southwest) * Jefferson County (west) * Lonoke County (northwest) National protected areas * Arkansas Post National Memorial * White River National Wildlife Refuge (part) Transportation Major highways * US Route 79 * US Route 165 * State Route 1 * State Route 11 * State Route 17 * State Route 33 Airports Almyra Municipal Airport is a public-use airport located located in Arkansas County. It is three nautical miles (6 km) west of the central business district of Almyra, which owns the airport. . Federal Aviation Administration. Effective 11 February 2010. Demographics data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 20,749 people, 8,457 households, and 5,970 families residing in the county. The population density was 21 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 9,672 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 75.19% White, 23.36% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.21% from other races, and 0.66% from two or more races. 0.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,457 households out of which 31.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.00% were married couples living together, 13.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.40% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county the population was spread out with 24.80% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 26.30% from 25 to 44, 24.40% from 45 to 64, and 16.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 90.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,316, and the median income for a family was $36,472. Males had a median income of $28,914 versus $21,127 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,401. About 14.10% of families and 17.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.80% of those under age 18 and 15.50% of those age 65 or over. As of 2010 Arkansas County had a population of 19019 people. The racial makeup was 71.04% Non-Hispanic white, 24.51% black, 0.2% Native American, 0.48% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.06% Non-Hispanics reporting some other race, 1.18% Non-Hispanics reporting two or more races and 2.70% Hispanic or Latino. In 2000, the largest denominational group was the Evangelical Protestants (with 10,229 adherents) and Mainline Protestants (with 3,593 adherents). The largest religious bodies were The Southern Baptist Convention (with 5,103 members) and The United Methodist Church (with 2,750 members). Cities and towns Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#A * Arkansas (Gillett) * Barton * Bayou Meto * Brewer * Chester * Crockett * Garland * Gum Pond (most of Stuttgart) * Henton (Humphrey) * Keaton * La Grue (De Witt) * McFall * Mill Bayou (Almyra) * Morris(part of Stuttgart) * Point Deluce * Prairie (St. Charles) * Stanley See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Arkansas County, Arkansas References Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Arkansas County, Arkansas Category:Established in 1813